Tal vez
by Leri
Summary: Mi primer intento de D/G, no tiene nada que ver con la canción de Ricky Martin, pero espero que igual les guste


****

OK, para comenzar no soy rubia, no gano millones, no soy una escritora famosa. Y sobre todo ¿Acaso parezco dueña de Harry Potter y Cia? Pues no, todavía ^___^. Que más quisiera. Tal vez algún día cuando gane la lotería y pueda comprar los derechos de autor. Peor hasta entonces, sigue siendo de J.K y de la Warner.

Una notita pequeña antes de empezar. El fic no tiene nada que ver con la canción de Ricky Martin (aunque esta linda y me gusta). Y por otro lado... simplemente que disfruten.

**__**

"Tal Vez"

Pasó muchos años ignorándola, apenas si estaba enterado de su existencia. ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? Siendo ella la hermosa criatura que era. Había sido muy ciego, eso ya lo había aceptado, y soberbio. Bueno, en realidad eso último era de familia, como lo era la altanería. 

Pero ¿Cómo fue que supo de ella? 

Ah! Sí. Ahora lo recordaba. Aquella noche, cuando la encontró llorando en una de las torres del castillo. ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿16? ¿17? Bah! No podía recordarlo con exactitud. Pero si recordaba bien lo que sintió aquella vez.

Había salido a dar un paseo nocturno. La idea de que en menos de un año terminaría el colegio lo preocupaba. ¿Sería como su padre al salir? Nah! No le apetecía mucho la idea de ser el fregonero de alguien más. Él solo obedecía órdenes de una sola persona, Él, y de nadie más.

Se estaba llendo por las ramas...

La cuestión es que, esa noche había decidido subir a una de las torres que no se usaban. No llegó a entrar, un leve sollozo detuvo su caminar. Se acercó con la agilidad de un gato, sin emitir ni un solo sonido. La puerta estaba abierta, alguien le había ganado de mano. La habitación estaba vacía, el llanto provenía de más adelante, de una segunda puerta que estaba entreabierta, conducía a la terraza de la torre. Se acercó con sigilo, era un experto para moverse sin ser percibido y espió a través de la abertura de la puerta mal cerrada. Allí, en un rincón de la terraza, se encontraba algo pequeño agazapado. Vió como emitía otro sollozo. Era una niña... ¿La conocía? ¿Dónde la había visto? Ella se abrazaba a sí misma y volvía a llorar. Lo hacía despacio como para que nadie la oyera, aunque se encontraba en una de las torres más altas y alejadas del castillo.

Era la primera vez que veía a alguien así. Por alguna razón se sentía frustrado. No le gustaba sentirse así.

¿Quién era ella? Estaba seguro de que le era familiar. Solo tenía que mirarla detenidamente un momento y tratar de recordar. 

A ver, pelo rojo, un rojo encendido. Eso tenía que decirle algo, el rostro no podía verlo porque su fogosa cabellera lo cubría. Pero el cabello... sí, lo había visto antes. ¡Claro! ¡Pero qué tonto! ¡Era la hermana de Weasley! ¿Pero qué haría aquí a esta hora?

Bah! Se reprochó mentalmente. A él no tenía porqué importarle lo que le pasara a la pobretona.

Pero...

Al parecer sí le importaba.

Se veía muy frágil y pequeña...

Tan inocente e indefensa...

Algo dentro de sí no le permitía marcharse como le ordenaba su cabeza.

Alguien tenía que protegerla...

Parecía estar muy sola...

Sé sentó a un lado de la puerta y se dedicó a observarla en silencio.

En un determinado momento, la pelirroja levanto la cabeza en dirección al estrellado cielo y dió un gran suspiro; él pudo captar que a pesar de los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y la cara sonrosada de tanto llorar, a sus ojos le pareció el ser más bello que jamás había visto. Un ser tan tierno, tan sensible, tan hermoso...

¿Cómo fue que jamás había notado a una criatura tan sublime como ella?

Sintió por primera vez la necesidad de salir y brindarle consuelo a su pena.

Pero no podía...

Sencillamente porque no podía.

Le fascinaba y a la vez lo desgarraba verla tan triste.

Esto era tan extraño para él... siempre se jactaba de ser alguien frío y calculador. 

¿Y ahora?... Tenía que admitir que poseía sentimientos muy fuertes y que estaba deseoso de compartilos.

¿Tal vez ella sería la indicada?

Ella necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera...

Y él estaba deseoso por poder cuidarla...

Así fue como aquella vez la descubrió, y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ella. ¿Acaso se estaría enamorando? 

No lo sabía 

¿Cómo podía saberlo si jamás se había enamorado?

Esa noche se quedó sentado cerca de la puerta haciéndole una silenciosa compañía hasta que el sol saliera.

Y desde entonces procura siempre estar cerca de ella. Más no pronuncia ni una sola palabra, trata en lo posible que no se dé cuenta de su presencia.

Tal vez con el tiempo se animaría a acercarse y poder entablar una conversación con ella. Poder ser su amigo...

¿O quién sabe?

Pensaba en tono soñador.

Tal vez algún día algo más...

FIN

****

N/A: Bien ahí está mi primer intento de Draco/Ginny, espero que les guste. En lo personal me ha gustado. Porque creo que sería muy difícil para alguien como Draco acercarse a alguien como Gin de una y decirle todo lo que siente. Porque muchas veces alguien que por fuera es como Drakin, por dentro es alguien muy inseguro, deseoso de compartir muchas cosas con los demás. Por otro lado en realidad Draco en ninguno de los libros ha parecido mostrar algún interes en Ginny, al parecer ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de su existencia, salvo en el 2º libro. Por eso pienso que, seguramente, al fijarse en ella, a conocerla, podría llegar a enamorarse de Gin.

Gin, por otro lado, no podría enamorarse de él de un día para él otro, para empezar digamos que no lo conoce, y desenamorarse es un proceso lento, y a veces, cuando se ama enserio, casi imposible. Pero de que hay posibilidades, las hay.

Bueno creo que ya he puesto mi punto de vista, y que esto ya se ha extendido demasiado.

Quiero darles especiales Gracias a:

Croiff: porque nunca se olvida de mi y siempre escribe (fue lindo chatear contigo en el msn el otro día). 

Rakshah: Por haberme hecho disfrutar de una linda conversación. Este fic te lo dedico especialmente a tí, porque a "Delirios" no se como va a quedar. Y como a ti te gustan los D/G pues voilá, este es para ti. Te escribiré pronto, y espero poder leer más de "El Diario de Ginny Weasley". Te juró, me encantó. Y de "Alas en la oscuridad", digo y repito, Galce es divino (aunque los demás chicos no se quedan atrás ^___^)

Carla: Por dar siempre animos y ser la única que respondió el test completo. Thanks. Espero que el regalito te haya gustado.

Bueno aquí se acaba ya mi cháchara y dejo de aburrirlos. No les pido que manden reviews si no quieren (aunque no me molestaria para nada saber que les ha parecido), les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi fic. Muchas Gracias.

Leri


End file.
